disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
M.O.D.O.K.
MODOK ('M'ental 'O'rganism 'D'esigned 'O'nly for 'K'illing) is a mutagenically altered antagonistic technician of A.I.M. with superior intelligence. MODOK is the supreme leader of the current A.I.M. and former leader of the Cabal in Avengers Assemble. MODOK was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby for Marvel Comics. Personality MODOK looks highly toward himself, priding his high intelligence. He has low regard for the weak-minded and treats the greater minds with disdain. When cooperating with genius like himself, he will only work with them to serve his own ends. Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes In this show, MODOK's acronym is MODOC, with the 'C' standing for "Conquest". MODOC is the leader of Advanced Idea Mechanics, a terrorist organization. He took part in the experiment that transformed Simon Williams into the Wonder Man. Later on in the series, A.I.M. starts a war against Hydra when they realized the Cosmic Cube they created for them was more powerful than expected. When the Cosmic Cube is just finished, a Hydra ship attacks A.I.M.'s, MODOC fights Hydra leader Baron Strucker, and is defeated by Hydra's Dreadnoughts. Ultimate Spider-Man In the episode "Beetle Mania", when several of Beetle's felonies are shown, one of the scenes shown is Beetle freeing MODOK from prison. His only major role took place in "Contest of Champions (Part 3)" where he is a prisoner of the Grandmaster. Avengers Assemble MODOK appears as an ally of Red Skull in in "The Avengers Initiative" where he helps Red Skull by disabling Iron Man and capturing Captain America at the Statue of Liberty. While in a HYDRA Base in Antarctica, MODOK operated a machine that would swap Red Skull's mind with Captain America's but the Avengers invaded the base and undid the body swap. MODOK gets away with Red Skull who swipes Iron Man's armor. When the Avengers regroup at Avengers Mansion, MODOK uses microbots to control the bodies of Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Hawkeye, Hulk, and Thor while Red Skull targets the Arc Reactor in Avengers Mansion. Iron Man figures out how the microbots work and frees everyone from the microbots control leaving Hulk to beat up MODOK. MODOK gets away with Red Skull after Hulk, Thor, and Falcon sent the detonating Arc Reactor higher in the sky so that it wouldn't destroy Manhattan. On Red Skull's submarine, MODOK witnesses Red Skull sending a message to every supervillain to join his Cabal in a plan to destroy the Avengers. Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel A comedic version of MODOK appears as one of the villains in the special. In the special, he briefly meets the Giant Floating Baby Head passing by him, but simply shrugs at the confusing event. Other appearances Marvel vs. Capcom series MODOK appears as a playable character in the Capcom crossover fighting game ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, and also makes a cameo in the background of a playable stage in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Gallery MODOK_(Avengers_EMH).png|MODOK in Earth's Mightiest Heroes Villains_cause_mayhem.jpg Stompingflowerbed.jpg Avengers_assemble2.jpg MODOK,_Red_Skull_and_Doof.jpg Perry_to_the_Rescue.jpg MODOK.png MODOK_USM.png|MODOK in Ultimate Spider-Man Crosswalk.jpg Giant_Baby_Head_-_Mission_Marvel.jpg|MODOK strangely sees the Giant Floating Baby Head pass by. MODOK01.png Modok-DWA.jpg|MODOK in Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Disney INFINITY Loki and MODOK.png Venom-RedSkull-MODOK-and-Whiplash.jpg Heinz-RedSkull-Venom-MODOK-and-Whiplash.jpg RedSkull-Venom-MODOK-Heinz-andWhiplash.JPEG Modok MDWTA Chart.png The Cabal.png|Modok with the Cabal Avengers.Assemble.S01E21.jpg MODOCK robot suite.png|MODOK via Super-Adaptoid M.O.D.O.K..png|LEGO M.O.D.O.K. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Mutants Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Psychics Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters in video games Category:Acquired characters